Home
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-shot modern Au- Arthur has returned home and now they can be together once again, the way they always had meant to be. Merlin/Arthur romance. Rated T for safety. Please R&R. Happy reading.


**Hello everyone! **

**I am devastated that Merlin has ended but that doesn't mean my love for it had also ended. I came up with the little one-shot. A continuation on to the finale. **

**Just a little side note- for those who read my other stories (and I'm talking about The Klaine Show) I will be updating it soon. I was having trouble with the ending but hopefully I have fixed it. **

**S****ummary: **Modern Au- Arthur has returned home and now they can be together once again, the way they always had meant to be.

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Home **

Warmth.

It was the first thing he felt in a long time. He had been wrapped in a void of nothing, he had no taste, no hunger, no thirst, no thought, no breath. He wasn't dead nor was he alive. He just was, waiting until he was needed again. He had no sense of time but suddenly warmth filled him, slithering through his veins until every inch of him tingled back to life.

"Arthur."

The voice was familiar and it invaded his sense. He took his first breath in God only knows how long and there was something familiar about the scent. It brought him comfort and he knew he wasn't in any danger.

"Arthur?"

He was laying on something soft and comfortable. Cool hands touched his, sending a jolt down his arm. He stirred, blinking open his eyes. He had seen nothing for so long, only darkness and the sudden colour was too much. He blinked stupidly and calloused hands touched his cheeks and smoothed back his hair.

Slowly he rolled his head, it stiff with the lack of use and he eyes focused on the figure hovering above him. He lips moved on their own accord, twisting up into a smile and the figure above him beamed his bright smile.

"Merlin."

His first words and he didn't think Merlin's smile could get any brighter but it did. His voice was rough and his throat was dry. Carefully Merlin helped him sit up, propping up against some pillows. Arthur watched as Merlin's blue eyes turned gold and _something _came floating towards him. It looked like a tankard but different.

He gave Merlin a confused look as he put the object to his lips.

"It's water," Merlin told him and he titled the cup. Cool liquid flowed down his throat and he gulped it down like a dying man. When it was empty Merlin took the thing away and Arthur's gaze followed it, looking at it curiously.

"I can't believe you're back," Merlin beamed and Arthur returned the smile. He lifted a heavy arm – it felt as if it had been tied to earth itself – and gently touched his cheek. Merlin leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment before fluttering open to look at him.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked, dropping his arm with exhaustion and taking in the small room. He recognized nothing. The only thing familiar to him was the bed, the cupboard and the desk. Everything else looked alien and he eyed it warily.

"My place or I guess our place now," Merlin explained.

"When are we?" Arthur asked.

"2013."

Arthur could only stare. Surely Merlin was having him on. Merlin must have read his expression because the next thing Merlin had placed both hands on his temples and his face was incredibly close. Arthur stared, transfixed by the way his blue eyes turned gold and suddenly a rush of visions was hurtling across his visions.

He closed his eyes and trembled but they kept coming. It was everything, the world that had continued to grow and develop long after he had been resting in Avalon. It was all of Merlin's knowledge. It seemed like hours before the visions slowed and the last thing he saw was himself, naked and Merlin pulling him out of the lake.

He opened his eyes when he was met by darkness and Merlin was still hovering close.

"You've waited a long time," Arthur said and Merlin gave him a lopsided grin.

"You're worth it."

Merlin closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Arthur's. He had waited long enough and now it was his time. Arthur agreed and kissed him back, pouring his passion, loyalty and love to Merlin into it. Merlin pulled away much too quick for the princes liking but thought it was for the best as his head began to swim. He looked to what he now recognised as a clock and saw that it was late in the evening.

"You need to rest," Merlin told him and Arthur hummed.

"Stay," he asked and Merlin nodded. Arthur shifted over on the bed so there was enough room for Merlin to curl up beside him. He planted himself against his body and Arthur was glad to feel a familiar body curled up against him, glad that he was no longer alone in a state of nothingness. He wanted to savour the feeling but exhaustion took over and he feel back into the land of dreams.

* * *

Waking up the second time had been much less daunting. He felt refreshed, that his limbs were in fact attached to his body. The colours of the world had lessened but were still bright to Arthur. He felt Merlin still curled up against his side. He hadn't changed over the thousands of years. He was still pale and all angles.

His lips were parted slightly as he slept, deep even breathes making his chest rise and fall. Carefully, so not to wake him, Arthur untangled himself from Merlin's grip and slipped out of bed. He padded to the bathroom and caught his reflection in the mirror. He hadn't changed. He was still youthful, still fit. He quickly finished up in the bathroom as his belly throbbed for release and then padded to the kitchen in search of breakfast.

Arthur moved around the kitchen with ease, using the knowledge that Merlin passed onto him yesterday. He toasted some bread and placed a pot of honey on the table so they could dunk the toast in. He had just finished toasting the bread when Merlin came shuffling into the kitchen, his hair a matted mess.

He smiled sleepily at Arthur and collapsed at the table. Arthur placed the toast on the table and sat down next to Merlin. Together they each grabbed a piece of toast and dunked in the honey pot. It dribbled down their fingers and they hurried to lick it off, laughing. Both had never felt so light hearted before, so free.

Merlin had waited a long time to feel like this. Without Arthur, life had been boring, so slow. Time had meant nothing without him, but here he was again. Merlin hadn't realised he had been staring until Arthur's legs tangled with his under the table.

"I didn't think I would ever see the day when you thought too much," he teased and Merlin rolled his eyes, falling easily into their banter.

"You don't know what thinking is clot pole."

Arthur laughed at the insult and Merlin savoured the sound. He hadn't heard his king in a long time. His laughter died and he nudged his foot against his warlock's again.

"Not that I don't appreciate being back, but why am I?" Arthur asked.

"The world needs you again," Merlin shrugged. "I don't know how yet but I guess it will come to light soon."

"In the mean time I suppose I could enjoy your company," Arthur teased and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You would be lost without me," he retorted.

"I would," Arthur agreed quietly and Merlin shivered with the intensity in his voice. Arthur stood, leaning both of his on the table and leant forward, gently capturing Merlin's lips with his own. Merlin kissed the king, tasting the honey on his lips and something that was distinctly _Arthur_. How long he had dreamed of Arthur, of tasting him and holding him in his arms once more. Arthur was back from Avalon, returned to his side once more and he felt complete.

Arthur pulled away and lowered himself back in his chair, smiling smugly at his warlock's dazed expression.

"I'm glad your back," Merlin breathed. "What was Avalon like?"

"From the glimpse of what I saw it was beautiful. Apart for that I just was. I wasn't here nor there." Merlin shivered. "I wasn't in any pain or anything. I couldn't feel anything."

"I'm glad that you didn't feel any pain or anything," Merlin said. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Arthur shook his head. "You did everything you could Merlin. There was no need for me anymore. Morgana was dead and peace had come." Guilt still swirled in Merlin's belly at letting Arthur die in his arms. "Stop feeling guilty Merlin. It wasn't your fault."

Merlin smiled sheepishly and let Arthur tangle their legs tangle once again.

"I'm home," Arthur continued. "And that is all that matters. I have learnt that the past is the past and that we cannot let it rule our hearts. So much has happened while I was at rest and I don't want it to affect us."

"I love you," Merlin smiled.

"I love you too," Arthur promised. "This time we will have no secrets between us. This time it will be right."

Merlin nodded. It had always bothered that his magic had been hidden from Arthur but now he knew and there was nothing kept between them.

"No secrets," Merlin agreed, reaching out to take Arthur's hand in his . His king squeezed it back and twined their fingers together. Arthur nodded and with his free hand dunked another piece of toast into the honey pot and popped it in his mouth.

"Eat up _Mer-lin_," he drawled familiarly and Merlin chuckled under his breath. "We have so much to catch up on."

He grinned wickedly and Merlin shivered, grinning slyly and took another piece of toast, dipping into the honey pot. Arthur was home and they had much to celebrate.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed and thanks for reading! Please review as I would love to hear your thoughts. I'm hoping to write more Merlin fics in the future so watch out for them! Happy reading!**


End file.
